Lost and Found
Hater: *holds Jazmii in his grips* I know its been 16 years. Jazmii: *bursting into tear* Its been 16 years since our son was lost. *still tears in his eyes* 16 years since our Daughter was murdered. Hater: *now in tears* I miss Jack, I wonder if he sill alive ...... Planet dwhelp Jack: *lying his in bed, sleeping. Lydia: *rushes to the room* JACK WAKE UP. *holding a nice present in her hands* Happy birthday Jack: *opening his eyes* uh- I-dont know what to say Lydia *blushes* Th-thank you *opening the gift up* Lydia: Do you like it *smiling* Jack: I-i love it a Magic Mace. I never how did u know. Lydia: Geo told me (Sunset colored Dragon walks into the room, only about 5.5 feet tall, no wings) Geo: Good Morning sleepy head Jack: *rushes and Hugs Geo* Hey Buddy Geo: *grabs Jack and puts him on his back* Ready for a morning ride Jack and Geo: *rides out the room* Storm Gate: Son remeber dont go to far. Lord Snarl isnt so fond of you Jack. Geo: What?! really!. My own father doesnt like my friend. That must be a lie Storm Gate: He doesnt want u to hang out with a human. Even though his best friend was a human long ago. Geo: my father is cruel Storm Gate: he used to be nice, caring, and loving. Jack and Geo: *began to laugh* HAHAHAHA When Swamp Orges fly Jack: *felt a pain his hand* Argh! Storm Gate: Whats wrong son! Jack: I felt a surge of engery in my hand. Geo: Strange, maybe. Uh I dont know Jack: *strange green electric pulse blasted from his Hand, and hit Lydia* LYDIA!!! *rushes to her aid* Lydia: Get away from me freak! *crying in pain* Jack: whats going on I dont. how did I get this power. Storm Gate: Its something I need to tell you Jack Jack: what is it about Mothers death? Storm Gate: Shappire moon isnt your real Mother, Nor am I. Jack: *eyes widen* What DO U MEAN! not my real parents Storm gate: *stares off in the distance* Well 16 years ago, me and Shappire moon were walking in the woods. We heard a baby crying. I rushed to find you laying the woods. So we raised it Jack: So I was abanded Storm Gate: I dont know for sure Jack: So where did I get my Powers from. *runs to Geo* I'll find my true family and question THEM! *4 days later Jack: *bumps into Hater* Hater: WATCH IT Jazmii: I'm so sorry for my Husband's behavior. Be nice Hater *cries* Your hair. its same color as my son Jack: Brown? Jazmii: *bursting into tears* I miss him Hater: NICE GOING TO MADE MY WIFE CRY *hand starts to glow green* I'll Zap you Jack: your Hand *grabs Hater's hand* You can do that to0 Hater: *getting confused* What do u mean Jack: I cant show you now. It random. I cant control it. Hater: Ok? Kid? Your scaring me Peepers: JACK?! Jack: Strange creature, How do u know my name?! Hater: *grabs Peepers* how do u know his name Peepers: *facepalms* hes your son Hater: my s-son?! Peepers: *nods* Hater: *grips Jack's shoulder* Its ok your too young, to have full control of it. *hugs Jack* Jack: why are HUGGING ME. DONT HUG ME Hater: you got my powers, you got my attutude, you even got my green eyes, mixed with Jazmii's of course. Jack: *pushes away from Hater* WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT Hater: Your my long lost son, you were stolen by Emperor Awsome. Your twin was Killed by him as well. Jack: How can this be *rushes to Jazmii* Are you my mummy?! JazmiiL Yes *hugs Jack* *bursting into tears* MY BABY HAS RETURNED. ENDING OF PART 1 (I just realized it went to a doctor thing) (Are you my mummy, Captain Jack first appeared in that episode) Category:Stories